elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
The College of Winterhold
|type = |sublocations = |quests = =College questline (メインクエスト) |characters = (Quest giver) (Advisor) (Student) (Restoration) (Illusion) (Black Market) (Destruction) (Student) (Student) (Student) (Master Wizard) (Conjuration) (Archmage) (Enchanter) (Alteration) (Librarian) |enemies = (The Midden) (The Midden)}} }} The College of Winterhold とは に登場するファクションとロケーション。 や の に似ている 使いのギルドである。 は として、彼の下で働く の と一緒にカレッジに勤務している。カレッジは Skyrim 北部の の都市の北の地区に位置する。トレーニングや を提供している、各 の教官が居住している。 部外者は、一大異変 " " (大崩落) の原因がカレッジの者にあると信じて義憤にかられながらカレッジを眺めている。その事件は廃墟となった を残した。 カレッジを訪問するとき、通常は 必要がある実力テストに合格すると加入することができる。カレッジはメインクエストを進めるために " " の間に参加しなければならない。カレッジに加入すると8の メインクエストと の1つである8のサイドクエストからなるクエストラインが始まる。3人の を、潜在的にフォロワーになる可能性がある3つの個人的なクエストを完了させることでギルドに加えることができる。 3つのユニークな Achievements はカレッジの任務を完了することでアンロックできる。 Skyrim公式日本語訳 Skyrim公式日本語版では、「ウィンターホールド大学」という訳語が使われているが、「大学」の原語は前作の に登場した Arcane University のような「ユニバーシティ」(University) とは違い「カレッジ」(College) であることに注意が必要である。 入館 カレッジに入る前に、門番の が魔法のパワーのデモンストレーションを見たいと望む。彼女はカレッジへの通行許可を与える前に Dragonborn のレベルに適したスペルを見たいと頼んでくる。このスペルには以下のものがある: * * * * * * * * 彼女がそのことをはっきり言わないが、スペルは例えば Fear は地面の紋章にかけなけれなならない。さもないと彼女はそれを無視する。もし彼女が要求するスペルをまだ習得していなければ、彼女は30 で魔法を売ると申し出る。適切なスペルを Faralda にデモンストレーションするまで、橋を超えて渡ることはできない。 回避 (説得) はこのテストを回避できる。さらに、Faralda に Thu'um の実演を頼まれると、Dragonborn の正体が彼女に明らかになる。成功するとスペルを唱えるテストをバイパスする。このオプションは Dragonborn が の使命を心に留め、Thu'um を教わるために に向かったときにのみ選択できる。 規則と除籍 カレッジの訓練生を殺すと、カレッジは殺人者と話すことを拒み、 のクエストが始まる。カレッジメンバーのアイテムを ことも と見なされている。 建築デザイン College of Winterhold は巨大な絶壁の上に立つ の北に位置する。修理が必要な状態である狭い橋は、都市とカレッジとを連絡する。 中央の中庭には、初代のカレッジの Arch-Mage の像がそびえ立つ。この庭は、橋へ戻る通路、3つのホールへアクセスする施設のハブにあたる場所である。外の窓は別格の海岸線の景色を見せる。 中庭はカレッジの3つのホールへと分岐する。カレッジの左手には見習いの居住区 、一方では、カレッジの右手には上級の魔法使い居住区 がある。真っ直ぐ進むと、カレッジの講堂 がある。 から、左手で に分かれ、さらに右手でカレッジの図書館 に分かれる。 カレッジの真下にある監獄と貯蔵庫のエリア は Atronach Forge、 、 を収納している。 と が The Midden のホールに住んでいる。ここにあるトンネルは、カレッジの外 "Skyrim" に通じている。 歴史と起源 歴史文書 カレッジの図書館に保管されている論文によると、その時代は700年も前に遡ることになる。しかし、Serana との会話では、彼女が に埋葬された時期よりも前の時代のカレッジのことを回想していることから、もっとかなり前からカレッジが存在していたことがわかる。 The first recorded evidence of the College's existence is . Arguably, the documents in the College are not meant to date the institution's age. As noted in the Pocket Guide to the Empire, the College became home to an older library of documents, the . Mages Guild との関係 As the College is independent from the , was never made illegal by the College, unlike the in . The practice is generally regarded as a tool, not a weapon, although practicing it outside of the College is advised against by Phinis Gestor. Like Cyrodiil, there are still wandering groups of Necromancers that do not function alongside the College. Because the College is independent of the jurisdiction of the , it was unaffected by the and the subsequent eradication of that ban which led to battles against Mannimarco. 不信 The college is often blamed for the of 4E 122 and is therefore widely distrusted. It is often believed that it was activities at the college that caused the disaster; the proof of this is that only the college remained untouched. The college has since been cautious as to avoid provoking the population of Skyrim. Many nationalistic also do not trust the College because of the fact that the immigrant make up the vast majority of the members within the faction. Additionally, most Nords view magic and its practitioners as spineless and weak, as stated quite humorously by a pair of feuding siblings upon entering Winterhold. Lectures Lectures are held in the Hall of the Elements during the day. These cover a wide range of subjects and the Dragonborn is welcome to listen, provided the college has been joined. : : and : : 's writings : クエスト メインクエスト * College of Winterhold のクエスト * * * * * * * * サイドクエスト * * * * * * * * Follower のクエスト * * * Trainers * - Expert trainer * - Master trainer * - Master trainer * - Expert trainer * - Master trainer * - Expert trainer Master-level spell quests * * * * * Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} トリビア バグ 登場 * * ソース *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' 参考文献 de:Akademie von Winterfeste en:The College of Winterhold es:Colegio de Hibernalia fr:Académie de Fortdhiver it:Accademia di Winterhold pl:Akademia Magów w Zimowej Twierdzy ru:Коллегия Винтерхолда uk:Колегія Вінтерхолду Category:Skyrim: ロケーション Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Guild Headquarters Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold ロケーション Category:Skyrim: Winterhold ロケーション Category:College of Winterhold